Love Potion Experiment
by Demoncrossanimegirl
Summary: Neither Harry, Ron, Hermione, or Draco thought they would ever have to deal with love potions. But now they find their Professor picking two students to try the potion out on. Who will she pick? And how will they deal with it? The rating may change in lat


Authors note: Okay...so I'm not a Harry Potter expert. I realize that I completely made up the professor because I know that Snape teaches potion, but I didn't want him to in this story. I'm sorry if that makes some HP fans mad. I know that there are probably many mistakes in this story, not necessarily grammer mistakes, but character and labeling mistakes. But I really did try my best on this one after I was inspired to right a Draco, Hermione story because I had read so many of the other one's and the story line came to me. So I really hope you enjoy my story and review! If you wish to point out my mistakes in the story please do so kindly and they will be very much appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

It was now just after Christmas break and the students were returning to Hogwarts again. Harry, Hermione, and Ron met in the Great Hall, where the two boys were participating in a friendly game of wizard's chess, and discussed what had happened to them over break. Of course the only one who had left campus was Hermione since Ron had decided to stay with Harry. The subject switched to their next project they had been informed of before break had started.

"This next big project is crazy." Ron said as his queen smashed through Harry's pawn. "I don't think our Professor has any idea what she's doing." He said finishing his turn and giving Harry a look of satisfaction.

"Well Professor Gambrings has always been a bit of a hopeless romantic. It's only likely that she would give us a project that had something to do with love potions." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"I guess, but picking partners out and giving each of them a love potion to make them fall in love with each other is insane. I'm telling you, she's mental." Ron said as he took out another pawn.

Harry sighed patiently. "It's not like everyone is getting picked to do the project. She said herself that only a selected few would participate in the project."

"I, myself," Hermione started. "Don't want to be picked. If you're not picked for the project then you just have normal school work to do. The project is just an easy 100."

"Then I don't see a problem in being picked." Ron added to her statement, he had obviously changed his mind about it being so crazy. "As long as I don't have normal schoolwork to do then it doesn't bother me."

Hermione sighed and gave Ron a look. "Well I'm gong to get off to bed. The project starts tomorrow you know. You two should get some sleep too, just in case you're picked." Then she picked herself up from the bench and walked off to the Gryffindor dorm rooms. Ron and Harry decided to finish the game and then follow after her.

* * *

When morning came Harry and Ron woke up, half dead. They met Hermione out in the common room. "You both look like you've been hit by a truck." She said in concern. 

"Maybe we were." Harry said as he rubbed his eyes, Ron was doing the same thing.

"Our game lasted longer than we thought since Harry refused to let me beat him and took about an hour in each decision he made." Ron said with a slight glare toward Harry.

"I thought maybe if I thought through what I did I could finally win." He said shrugging off the accusation.

Hermione rolled her eyes at both of them. "I warned you." She stated. "Now we better get going or we won't have time to eat before class starts." She then led the way to the door and down to the great hall where they finished eating and found there way to class. Each took there seat.

Professor Gambrings walked into the room and the students were silent. All of them curious about how this whole love potion test was suppose to work. She stepped up to the front of the class and stared down her students. "I'm going to pick two students. Only two." She said shortly. The whole class was stumped.

"But Professor I thought it would be a love potion project for whole the class." A student said.

She smiled at them. "I told you it would only be a select few. And it's more of an experiment then a project." She said glancing around the room for who the test subjects would be. "The two that I choose to be submitted to this test will automatically be given a hundred in all their classes." That comment made all of the students faces brighten up. "The two student will drink the potion, and it's not so much a love potion as it is just a supplement to make the two get along with each other, then they will be placed in the same room when they sleep and for any time outside of class to see if they can forget there differences and actually start to like each other." With that comment there faces were gloomy once more. Hundreds in there classes were wonderful, but falling for someone they may hate was awful.

Harry met Ron and Hermione's eyes across the room, telling each of them that he hoped none of them were picked. Ron and Hermione took a breath and each agreed with his sentiments. The teacher continued her path around the room and then her eyes stopped. Her victim saw her stare and held their breath, but nothing they did would be to any avail. "Miss Hermione Granger will be one of the students." She let out her breath and sat in shock. Harry and Ron were giving her the most sympathetic looks they could muster. She slumped down in her chair and prayed her wouldn't be… "And Mr. Draco Malfoy." Hermione's eyes shot open. 'What!' Her head screamed.

Across the room she shot a glance at Draco whose eyes were just as wide. 'What!' His head screamed. And he sent a glance to Hermione. Their eyes met and a look of disgust formed on each of their faces. Hermione stood. "Please Professor Gambrings. This is a horrible mistake you picked the wrong people." She said in a desperate attempt to free herself from this turmoil.

Draco stood as well. "Professor! You've got to be kidding me! What until I tell my father he will not even hear of this!" He said also trying his best to get out of this.

Ron and Harry were about to stand and protest too when, "Calm down class! There is nothing that can be said that will influence or change my decision. And you're father will do nothing about this Mr. Malfoy. This assignment was given to me by Professor Dumbledoore himself. I will hear no complaints. Now take your seats or I will have you both given detention and take fifty points from each person who protests!" She said in the most demanding voice she had ever taken with them. Both Draco and Hermione took their seats and swallowed. "I will speak to you both after class." Her voice calmed a bit and class continued.

That must have been the longest class in Hermione's life. It seemed to be taking hour for 45 minutes to pass. It was probably the first time she hadn't enjoyed being in one of her classes. The next 2 months of her life were going to be a catastrophe. She wouldn't even be able to eat with Harry and Ron. The only time she would have a chance to see them would be in class, but even then it would only be for a few moments. The only person she could talk to would be…Draco Malfoy. Why her?

Malfoy did not hear on single thing the teacher said after the words "speak to you both after class." Malfoy cringed. The word "both" rang through his head. He would be forced to spend every spare moments with Hermione Granger. The muggle-born! The pathetic mudblood he had tormented since the moment he saw her. No potion could make him stop. He refused to get along with a mudblood. They aren't clean! They have dirty blood. But he seemed to have no choice. This experiment was not going to work though. No way he could stand that mudblood for even a minute.

When class finally ended Hermione ran to Harry and Ron before the left the classroom. "This is so unfair!" She shouted.

They each looked down at her in pitty. They both did feel really sorry for her, having to spend all her time with only Draco Malfoy as company must be a horrible thought. "Hermione, we're really sorry you had to be picked and Malfoy had to be your partner." Harry said and Ron nodded agreement.

"Don't worry though. No potion is going to make any difference. They'll realize that and give it up." Said Ron hopefully. She smiled at him.

"You're right, then again that means I have hours of fighting ahead of me. And I'm not going to be able to see either of you." She sighed and gave each of them a hug before they left. She approached the Professor, Draco close behind her after he sent off Crab and Goyle. He sneared at her.

"Don't expect this experience to be very pleasant Granger. You won't be very please you happened to be picked."

"I already expected I would be displeased." She said and rolled her eyes.

"Theses are going to be the worst months of your life."

"Oh shut up Malfoy!" She screamed.

"What did you tell me to do? You filthy mudblood!" He said reaching for his wand.

"I'm not scarred of you Malfoy. So don't hurt yourself trying"

"You b--" Draco started.

"That's plenty enough!" Gambrings shouted to stop their child-like behavior. "Act your age!"

They were quiet.

"Now I see that he picked you too for a reason." She said and both Hermione and Malfoy gave her an odd look. "Nevermind that. I should share with you the details of your assignment." She handed them a paper that they were to sign there in her presence. "Should you refuse to sign this you will have a talk with Dumbledoor." She stated and each signed it quickly and handed it back. "Now I will read to you what you just agreed to." Each took in a breath prepared for anything and everything. "You will sleep in your own dormitoriy, with one bed, one shower, and one common room." Both the students were shocked and a slight blushed crossed their faces. 'One bed?' Each thought, 'How is this going to work?' The professor continued, "In that common room you will eat and spend your free time. You will attend all of your classes and then immediately return to your room. If either of you are caught wondering around the hall your grades will be lowered. Do each of you understand?"

Neither mad a motion or said a word. She repeated her question. "Do each of you understand?"

They nodded and she gave them another copy of the paper to remind them. "You are both excused from your next class to move your belongings, I will show you to your room. Follow me."

She led them through the staircases and approached a wooden door. "There is no password for this room. Only tow keys." She gave them their keys. "Don't loose them." She grabbed tow viles from her pocket. "And before I forget…Down these bottles." She said and handed them to the students as well. They hesitated, but saw her serious stare and reluctantly downed the viles. "I will be leaving you two now." She smiled at them warmly. "Have fun!" Then her expression changed. "But don't get too close." There faces were disgusted again.

'Not in a million years.' They both thought and glared at each other.

'Not with Granger.'

'Not with Malfoy.'

"Go grab your things, you have an hour." Then she turned and left the tow of them standing together with an empty vile and a key in there hands.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I really hope you like it so far! Sorry I left off in such an odd place, but I'll update soon, that is if you like the story! Please review! Lots of love! .Demoncross! . 


End file.
